Prophet of Lust
The Prophet of Lust was a lesser Prophet during the Human-Covenant War, spouse to the Prophetess of Honesty, and father of the Prophetess of Lecherousness, Prophet of Squalor and Minister of Physcology. He was known for being a well restrained leader, and also for believing most of what his wife claimed to be true. He was also born to one of the more respected families of the Prophet race, and as such was given high expectations to follow while in his youth. He was born on High Charity to a well respected couple some few years after his future wife was born, and throughout his life he payed little to no mind to females of his species and rather focused on his studies and education instead. The only romance he ever had was with the Prophetess of Honesty, whom he met within school and married shortly after it was finished. It is known that his parents disapproved of their relationship. Sometime later, Lust ascended to the title of a Lesser Prophet alongside his wife, and during this time they had Vera Grazuo as their first child, a few years later following this with twins the future Prophet of Squalor and Minister of Physcology. However, it was during this time that the Prophetess of Honesty was accused constantly of being unfaithful to her husband with numerous males, including the Prophet of Strength. Despite his Wife's habit of lying, Lust was on her side on all of the arguments. While he was trying to avoid his wife's scrutiny within the public, there also came the time when their son the Minister of Physcology was charged with treason by using his patients to attempt in killing the High Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret. When he was tried and executed, Lust did not attend neither the trial nor the execution as he was too conflicted and too disappointed in his son to do so. Honesty however, did attend the execution without him. Sometime later, Lust learned that his own parents had died due to a terminal and untreatable illness, and it was during the memorial service that he was left by himself as his children were at the trial of Thel 'Vadam and Honesty chose not to come. Only then did he begin to slightly suspect something, but a chat with his wife led him away from this suspicion. Once the Prophet of Regret was killed and the Honor Guard was changed, Lust voiced his opinions on the matter as a rather negative one, saying that it was not the Elite's fault that Regret was killed and that it was possible that they could have saved him had more troops been with Regret and also basically saying it was Regret's fault for attacking the Human homeworld in the first place. He also pointed out that the dropships were taken back away from Regret at the last minute, and that the building where Regret was in was then glassed. These words nearly brought him out of power within the council, had the Great Schism not had broken out only a short amount of time later. It was during the Great Schism that Lust helped Honesty escape, as the two managed to stay together for most of it. However, they got stopped by inside battles while they were being evacuated, and as such Honesty separated herself from her husband. Lust however, did not notice and instead headed down another pathway eventually finding three other councilor Prophets, and the four then agreed to escape together. Soon enough, they found their way to a lone Spirit Dropship which had the Prophet of Strength and the Prophetess of Honesty within it. Lust was the only one allowed entry, however, and it was only so that Honesty could explain to him that she was indeed having the affairs on him the entire time, and before he could respond she impaled him through the heart and decapitated him before letting his body and head fall out of the Spirit and onto the landing pad where they took off and ultimately failed in escaping themselves. While they hoped he would be eaten by the flood, they in turn had that happen to them as Lust's body was carried by the three Prophets he helped escape with and eventually brought on-board a Covenant battlecruiser after those three were evacuated on a Phantom dropship. The battlecruiser was later taken by Separatist forces and ultimately the three Prophets were held as Prisoners of War until they sided with the Elites after learning the truth of the Great Journey. Lust's body was kept in a cryo tube, but then buried on Sanghelios on his daughter's own property after she joined the Separatist cause aswell. Other Information *Lust is more respected than his wife by his two surviving children. *It is likely that Lust is the reason that Lecherousness sides for Equal Rights and Squalor sympathizes with the Kig-Yar, as Lust himself was against the Elites being replaced by the Brutes and blamed Regret himself (and Truth) for it, hinting he has some similar beliefs to them. *His name is ironic, due to the fact he never lusted after women and fell in a romantic relationship with only the Prophetess of Honesty. *His Robes are kept in a chamber within Lecherousness' home, as are his Gravity belt. She has not yet disclosed what chamber it is specifically however. *The three Prophets who he escaped with were later killed in the Battle of Sagawitchewan. **They were merely civilians, however, and were the only three Prophet citizens within the entire city. Category:EternalSonic1997 Category:Prophets Category:San'Shyuum